nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimaweapons
The Ultimaweapons are ancient and incredibly powerful objects, created ages ago. Their origin is theorised to be related to the Dark King. The Weapons The Ultimasword: The Sword is the most powerful Ultimaweapon, having many abilities like teleportation, creating portals and duplicates, casting healing and reality warping, from a gear in the base of the sword empowered by the user's will and emotions. It also has mechanical transformations. The sword can turn into a blaster/sword-shotgun combination that can fire powerful blasts and split into a double-ended sword. When split it reveals a bright light that increases the wielder’s speed, endurance and agility. The sword has a Super-Mode that activates when the user is fully focused and concentrated, the gear’s light brighter and spinning faster. It clothes the wielder in an aura and makes the sword stronger than usual. The Ultimashield: An unbreakable, impenetrable weapon of defence that has some magical properties. Its other powers remain a mystery. The Ultimastaff: '''A magical weapon that allows its user to become the greatest and finest mage in existence, commanding the elements and a level of spiritual energy. Its mechanical transformation turns the staff into its Gun form for longer ranged shots. '''The Ultimabows: Taking the form of a gunbow, this pair of Ultimaweapons arming Angela and Oliver can shoot projectiles ranging from energy-arrows to a single Superblast-Blow. While their mystical properties are limited, they are still powerful enough to decimate an entire army. ' The Ultimawhip: '''The Whip is called to have powers similar to the Ultimasword, but is difficult for users to achive teleportation due to it's slender and wave-like form. It also has it's own Super-Mode, allowing users like Sadie to be faster than light, even reality itself, then unleashing a devastating explosion when suddenly reappearing. '''The Ultimaspear': the spear has the ability to shape-shift its head to any head weapon, like axe, hammer, flail, hooks even firing-laser, also has mystical property, such Healing factor, Gate-opener and massive power blow. The Ultimabombs The Ultimagauntlets : '''the gauntlet has tremendous yet dangerous ability to cause earthquake, alter gravity, creating pillar of earth and even reverse or bending time itself in short while, it also has mystical proper including Healing factor. '''The Ultimaclaws: '''the claw's power can rip open space/time zone including teleport hole that the user create. '''The Ultimahammer: '''the Hammer is contain most of devastating property to any whom challenged it, despite its limited mystical ability, it's still has powerful yet deadlier blow to degraded in long large area. Its mechanical can turn into a cannon which in long ranging it's quite devastating enough to the enemy, it also hint it has super-mode that yet to seen. '''The Ultimaxe : the Axe has Psychic and telekinetic ability that powerful enough to lift a skyscraper building if the user has powerful mind The Ultimace The Ultimascythe: '''the scythe contain most powerful-yet deadliest even surpass the Ultimasword itself, it has the ability to bend or create reality of randomize attacks when the user imagine in some way, it has also Super mode which can turn her weapon to split 2 form of blade that evenly powerful that it the first form. The form made appearance it's trigger by the wielder's rage and some of the Org member told that were a wielder before the current one took place and it also say it almost destroy Organization itself Other '''The Ultima-Gem Unknown '''Ulticyte: '''According to the Geniuse's research, this is the material the Ultima Weapons are made of. Research also shows that the mineral is long gone. Some say also that the mineral was original made from the clashing dimensional storms, and raging spatial lightning waves, crashing into each other ultimately leading to the creation or the destruction of a parallel world or another, dispersing the fragmented pieces across various dimensions, yet landed through both physical and astral plane that do need a very special dimensional device or mentality to even find a ton of load Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:The Dark King